falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Dear Hearts and Gentle People
Dear Hearts and Gentle People( ) — пісня Боба Кросбі, яку можна почути в трейлері до Fallout 3 на радіостанції Даймонд-сіті у Fallout 4, а також на радіо Аппалачії у Fallout 76. Пісня, вперше опублікована в 1949 році з музикою Семмі Фейна і віршами Боба Хілліарда. За легендою на написання пісні їх надихнув шматок папери зі словами «''Dear Hearts and Gentle People''», яка була знайдена в гаманці американського композитора Стівена Фостера, коли він помирав у Нью-йоркському готелі в січні 1864 року. Популярні версії цієї пісні були виконані в 1949 році виконавцями Діною Шор, Гордоном Макреєм, Бінгом Кросбі і Денисом Деєм. Джазова версія пісні, представлена в іграх серії Fallout, та опублікована Bethesda Softworks, записана Бобом Кросбі та '' Bobcats '' у 1950 році.''Garrod, Charles. Bob Crosby and His Orchestra 1946-1985 (discography). 2nd ed., Vol. 2, Zephyrhills, Florida.: Joyce Record Club, 1996, p. 14.'' Текст пісні I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live in my home town. Because those dear hearts and gentle people Will never ever let you down. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That's how goes the weekend. I've got a dream house i'll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my home town. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That's how goes the weekend. I've got a dream house i'll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my home town. Those dear hearts and gentle people Who live in my home town. Переклад пісні Я люблю ці дорогі серця і милих людей, Які живуть в моєму рідному місті. Тому що ці дорогі серця і милі люди Ніколи не підведуть тебе Вони читають з п'ятниці до понеділка гарну книжку, Так проводять вони вихідні. У мене є будинок мрії, який я побудую там одного разу, З гарним парканом та трояндою Ремблін. Я відчуваю себе таким бажаним кожен раз, коли я повертаюся Що моє щасливе серце продовжує сміятися як клоун. Я люблю ці дорогі серця і милих людей, Які живуть і люблять в моєму рідному місті. Вони читають з п'ятниці до понеділка гарну книжку, Так проводять вони вихідні. У мене є будинок мрії, який я побудую там одного разу, З гарним парканом та трояндою Ремблін. Я відчуваю себе таким бажаним кожен раз, коли я повертаюся Що моє щасливе серце продовжує сміятися як клоун. Я люблю ці дорогі серця і милих людей, Які живуть і люблять в моєму рідному місті. Ці дорогі серця і милі люди Які живуть в моєму рідному місті. Примітки en:Dear Hearts and Gentle People pl:Dear Hearts and Gentle People ru:Dear Hearts and Gentle People Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 76